


No Time, No Vision

by Zarius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Darcy Lewis-centric, Episode: s01e07 Breaking the Fourth Wall, POV Darcy Lewis, Sitcom, TV Tropes, roadblock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Darcy hasn't the time to wait or waste.
Kudos: 10





	No Time, No Vision

As the school of children took their time crossing the street in front of her, Darcy pondered just what it was that was missing in her life.

Besides the preoccupied robot who had just flown out of the R.V.

Gods of thunder, sentient machines, Avengers all, always shooting off into the stratosphere, always leaving us mortals behind.

Left behind to ponder their place in this plan.

Vision was off to see the wizard, or in this instance, a witch.

His magical gal.

Their love was real. So tangible, you could wrap yourself so tightly around it like it were a security blanket, let it's warmth radiate you.

She envied such a connection; it was something most of the opposite gender in her life had trouble establishing with her and her girlfriends.

Their life was based on every impactful sitcom in the entertainment medium.

For once she couldn't get mad over a man choosing the television. The TV was literally his mistress.

She felt like hugging the TV boxes she watched the sitcoms on.

Enough she thought, such precious time is not for wasting.

I have to reach Wanda, Vision too, and find my place in this plan.

She wished she had time on her side, even the ability to tell the time. There was no watches, no clocks, not even a built-in clock on the R.V's dashboard.

No time, no Vision. 

How could you drive towards her future if she couldn't put herself firmly past the present?

What if they forget all about her?

What if she was one of those recurring guest star characters in sitcoms who takes up as many scenes as they can for a few weeks while the main cast deal with personal issues, take time off, or suspended from production. What happens when they resume?

Was she destined to spend the duration of the Westview occupation waiting for her cue to appear again?

Was this the plan?

One thing Darcy knew for certain, from everything she's seen in and out of Westview, noone, not even Wanda Maximoff, has had time to think of a plan

Nobody has a long-term plan for life that they stick with, and they don't always get a barrel of laughs to show for it.

Life ain't a sitcom.

Life is what you make of it.

And she was going to make something of hers.


End file.
